Hope
by Duos-kanojo
Summary: Seto was willing to do anything to keep his promise to Jou. Even if meant coming back from the dead. r/r yaoi ^-^
1. Why?

Okay this is my first story, so r/r please ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, I wish I did but I don't. The only thing here that is mine is the story idea, so please don't sue me. As I don't think I'll be the owner of Yu-gi-oh anytime soon, consider this to be for all chapters as well. ^-^

~*~*~

Hope

Seto Kaiba leaned against the wall, oblivious to the rain that soaked his hair and clothes. 'Why?' the word echoed in his head. He had given up everything to come back, hoping to find forgiveness and understanding from the one who had promised to love him forever. 'How could I hope?' He thought almost laughing. His closed eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps coming closer. 

"I told you. You don't belong in their world anymore, you live in the darkness now. You've made you choice. Lets go home Kaiba." A tall thin figure wearing a black raincoat stood in front of him. The dim light wasn't enough to see his face but Seto didn't need to. He knew who it was, the one who had saved his life and damned him at the same time.

" No. I know he'll come around. I just need to give him time. A little longer. He promised me…" Seto sighed brokenly " He promised.."

The figure in front of him laughed coldly "Why waste your time? He turned you away once already, do you really need to hear it again?" Placing a almost gentle hand on Seto's shoulder he leaned forward whispering into his ear "Come back with me I can be whoever you want…" The hood that had cast his face in shadow was thrown back, reveling a handsome man with dark hair and darker eyes, but even as Seto watched the face changed, the hair lightened growing blonde, the face changing. Soon in front of him stood an exact copy of Jou. 

His heart throbbed in his chest "Jou.." The man drew closer pressing his body to Seto's.

"You don't need him, I can help you forget.."

"NO!" Seto pushed violently at the body pressed against his. " I will NOT forget!" 

The man stumbled back, changing back to his original features. "Fine." he hissed drawing his hood back up. " I saved you and this is what I get? I could have left you there to die!" He stepped back into the shadows where he had come from. " I'll remember this…"

Seto rested his head against the wall 'How did I get myself into this? Everything was so perfect last week…I had everything I ever wanted…Why did I have to go?'

TBC..please r/r so I will know if I should continue. Thankies ^-^


	2. Puppy Dogs and Knives

I'm so glad people liked it! (I think my family thinks I'm crazy now…-_-") Anyway this chapters just a flashback, a explanation to why poor Seto is standing out in the rain. ^-^ Thank you guys so much for the reviews! 

~*~*~

It had all started with a simple business trip…He had gone on so many before, but none was like this one. Jou had gone with him to the airport to see him off. " Do you have ta go? A weeks so long.."

"Stop your whining puppy, and I'll bring you a treat." Seto smirked as Jou frowned. "Besides" Seto pointed out. "Its not like I haven't gone on these trips before." Seto didn't really want to go, but this was an important trip. 

"I know, but something about this trip just seems different…It feels like something bad is going to happen." Jou looked behind Seto at the plane he was going to ride. 

Seto smiled down at his puppy "I'll be fine. I'll come back, I promise." He placed a quick kiss on Jou's cheek and walked over to the line of people waiting to board the plane. He handed the attendant his ticket, sparing a last longing look over his shoulder to see his lover still standing there looking at him. 

Jou waved to him, pouting slightly when Seto didn't wave back. Taking his ticket from the lady he continued onto the plane taking his seat and pulling out a newspaper and waiting for the flight to finish.

He arrived at 6:00pm, because he had refused to eat the food served on the plane he stopped by a small charming restaurant. The food was very good, but he would never have thought that it would be his last as human.

After he was done he had decided to go and look for the "treat" he had promised Jou. The meetings didn't start till 1:30 tomorrow so he had sometime to burn before he checked into the hotel. He walked down a quite, empty street, peering into the windows. In a small shop at the end of the street he saw the perfect thing, it was a small brown stuffed puppy dog. In its mouth it held a red heart with 'I love you' written across it.

Walking into the store he had the owner wrap it in a pretty box with a bow on it, smiling he walked out. He paused outside looking around getting his bearings. Walking down the street he was practicing the speech he had to make tomorrow holding Jou's present in one hand. He was so absorbed in putting the finishing touches on it he didn't hear the footsteps behind him…What a mistake.

The next thing he new the person had run past him grabbing the box out of his hand and running down a dark alley. Swearing under his breath Seto ran after him. 'How dare he! When I'm done with him he'll wish he were dead…If he's not already..'

Ducking into the same alley, he looked around for the man. Spotting him at the end of the alley Seto stalked toward him. "You shouldn't follow people into dark alleys." The man informed him smirking. "You never know what you will find in them." Seto looked around him taken back as four more men stepped from the shadows. "Leave now and we will let you live." The man offered.

He should have left then, but he had taken worse odds, and they had taken Jou's present. He stepped back into a fighting stance. "Give back my stuff now and leave and I will left you live, maybe."

The man laughed, tossing Jou's present up and down. Seto fought down a growl. "Get him boys." He ordered leaning back against a wall to watch.

The men swarmed towards Seto. The first one caught Seto's fist in his stomach, curling up he dropped into the ground. Swinging around he struck the next one in his nose, he smirked inwardly as he felt a warm gush of blood. 'Two down two to go..' The next man hit him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. The next blow caught him in his back. Dropping to his knees he swung his arm out, tripping the man in front of him. Finishing him with a elbow to the face he looked around for the other guy when a strong arm wrapped around his neck. He flinched he should have been watching for that…Clawing at the mans arm with one hand he rammed his elbow into the mans balls. The man let out a pained groan, dropping to his knees. Seto stood up slowly, smirking at the fallen men around him. He had almost forgotten about the man who had first lured him here…His biggest mistake in his whole life.

Suddenly his world shattered, his whole body was racked with pain. Starring down with surprise at the blade sheathed in his side. He took a shaky breath, slowly dropping back to his knees, yanking the dagger out. He looked up at the man. He managed a glare before falling over.

It hurt so much, he didn't even hear the man walk away. All he could feel was his life blood spill away and that horrible pain…He lay there for what felt like hours, though it was only a few minutes. 'Jou I'm so sorry…It doesn't look like I'll be able to keep my promise…' He knew he was going to die. 

~*~*~

Author's note: Well I was going to end the chapter now, but that would be two cliffhangers in a row…seemed to be too mean, so on with the story! ^-^

~*~*~

"Well, well…What do we have here?" Seto felt someone nudge him and let out a low groan at the resulting pain. He forced his eyes open, trying to focus on the figure standing over him. Kneeling down next to Seto, the man looked at the blood that blossomed from the wound frowning. "Tell you what since I'm in a good mood I'll offer you a chance for life. I can save you. Do you want me to?"

"Save me? How?" Seto whispered, he knew that there was no way the man could help him, he had lost too much blood. Nothing could save him now. Or so he thought.

"There are beings other then human in this world of ours. I am one of the other beings."

"What?" This man wasn't making any sense. It was making Seto's head hurt to think about the possibilities.

"I'm talking about vampires. I'll make you into one…I wouldn't do this for anyone…But I have seen few as beautiful as you. What do you say?" The man ran a gentle hand across Seto's face.

'Vampires?' Seto wondered 'If he saves me I could keep my promise to Jou...Is it worth losing my soul?' Seto gasped as the man gently lifted his head and placed it on his folded jacket. "Yes…"

Leaning forward with his hair falling across Seto's face the man tilted his face, his fangs slowly extending. Seto arched slightly as he bit down on his neck. It hurt but in a way it also felt good. He didn't want it to end, but it did. 'After all, I don't suppose I have much blood left anyway…'

Lifting his wrist he scratched a deep cut in it. Placing his wrist at Seto's mouth he let the blood flow in. Seto wasn't so sure he wanted to do this anymore… 'Would you give up everything?', a soft voice at the back of his head asked. 'I don't know…', he replied trying to think past the fuzziness that inhabited his thoughts. But the blood was flowing and it was now or never, he was going to drown in the blood or he had to swallow…

He drank. The blood was sweet and heady, and he drank ravenously. After a while he realized that it didn't hurt anymore. He could feel the power flowing through his veins. His strength was returning, and his vision was clearing. He sat up holding his head looking at his savior.

'What have I done?'

~*~*~

Okay I know, I can't do fight scenes…at least I didn't make it last to long right? Well please r/r ^-^ Weird chapter title I know-I like it though. ^-^


	3. Blood

*cries* I had to take down the whole story the other night because it wouldn't update. I lost my prettyfull reviews...But I guess I'll just have to write a good enough story to get more right?

~*~*~

Over the next few days Seto learned the ropes to being a vampire. Seto had been worried that he would never see the sun again, but vampires could walk in the sun just like humans. They had limited mind control, able to influence a persons thoughts and actions. Enhanced strength, senses, and reflexes made them able to hunt humans with out being caught. 

His saviors name was Amesys, a 200 year old vampire. Amesys taught him how to use his powers to lure humans into dark alleys and how to avoid being caught by the vampire hunters that roamed the city. The most important thing of all though was how to control the bloodlust that could drive a vampire to kill.

The first time Seto drank from a human he hated himself. He was taking blood from another human to allow himself to live. Amesys tried to persuade him to stay there with him, to forget about Jou. Seto had promised Jou he would come back, and he planned on keeping his promise.

Not wanting Jou to know what had happened to him, he covered his tracks carefully. He made sure no one found the stain of his blood in the alley. There was one last thing to do before he could return home to his precious Jou - take care of the man who had caused all this, plus he still had Jou's present and Seto wanted it back. 

~*~*~

Author note: I was writing out idea's for this story in school today. I left my book in Japanese class and someone wrote in it and drew all these stupid pictures, twisting the story all up. I was really upset. I didn't even want to work on this story anymore, but I felt I owed it to the people who read it and write all those nice reviews…

~*~*~

"How am I going to find him?" Seto peered into the darkness. 

"Ahh, so young, so innocent." Amesys laughed as he walked past Seto into the alley. "Lets see, what do we have here? Here we go! See here?" Amesys pointed to a footprint in the mud, near the back of the alley. "He stepped here."

"So?" Seto questioned frowning.

"Well, we are hunters aren't we? We were made to hunt." Amesys lifted his wrist above the print and with a quick slash allowed his blood to soak into the already damp ground. " We have to have someway to hunt down the people who get away, the ones who have seen us. We have to be able to get to them before they tell other people, otherwise we would all be hunted down." He smirked at the surprise that showed on Seto's face as the blood reformed, and slithered out of the footprint. "It will lead us right to him"

They followed the strange blood creature through the night, it lead them to a rather questionable area of town. Right into a tall building that looked like it was about to collapse. It lead them up the stairs, and then stopping on the third floor, it wiggled under the door. Seto took a deep breath and opened the door to follow, silently Amesys followed.

Looking around he saw the creature near the end of the hall. It paused near the last door on the floor. It paused there. As Seto approached it arched up on its self and with a soft strangled noise it collapsed on itself and seemed to melt into the floor.

'Aw too bad, I kind of liked it..' Seto thought taking a shaky breath he pushed open the door. It was dark in the room, and he had still been human it would have been impossible to see.

He was standing in a shabby room, it had a couch up against one wall and a table in the middle. On the table was a vase with some dying flowers in it. There were two doorways leading out. From the smell coming from one, he guessed it was the kitchen. He went though the other door. 

He was now in a small bedroom. The bed was in one corner, across from the bed was a TV. Resting on it was the small puppy doll that had started this whole mess. Reaching out a shaking hand he gently picked it up. Starring with an almost disbelief at it he handed it to Amesys who held it without a sound.

Seto could hear a deep breathing from the bed. Walking to the edge of the bed he saw him-the one man he hated more then anything.

~*~*~

Well…r/r please? I'm sorry its so short but I felt like if I didn't post this soon I would never do it.


	4. Innocent Blood

Authors Note: I'm alive!! Sorry its been so long…I dunno I just couldn't find anytime…and I didn't have anytime to update then I kind of just gave up, but one day I got an email from Carolyn, she asked me to continue and I was so touched that I did...This chapters for her, on with the story now…^-^

In the dark it was hard to tell what the man looked like. He had dark spiky hair which obscured his face. Curious Seto brushed the hair from his face, regretting it instantly. 

He had seen this man before, he thought he had looked familiar earlier, but had ignored it because there had been bigger things to worry about. Taking a deep breath he sat warily in a nearby chair, staring at the man in the bed.

He had wanted to make this fast. Because he refused to kill when he fed it meant that the blood lust came faster more demanding every time. He didn't know how long he could control it. Amesys had tried to convince him that was how vampires lived in this world where everyone would prefer that they were nonexistent. The more they killed the more powerful they became, but Seto didn't care he didn't want to kill anyone.

"What are you waiting for?" Seto jumped glaring at Amesys.

"I know him…" he whispered. 

"He tried to kill you though," Amesys pointed out. "Turn about is fair play after all…Surely you can smell his blood, aren't you thirsty?"

"Y-yes...but…"

"Shhh, here." Amesys reached down turning the sleeping boys head slowly exposing his neck.

"No…please...Amesys don't do this." Try as he could though he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boys neck. 

"Its what we do." Amesys slipped his hand around the back of Seto's neck gently pushing his head forward.

Seto could feel his fangs extending…he was so thirsty…Amesys lifted his hand running it along the vein in the boys neck. Seto could hear his heartbeat, could smell the blood pulsing though his veins. Giving up he gave into the bloodlust.

There was barely any resistance when his fangs slid into the boys neck. The blood flowed over his tongue slowly at first then faster. As he drank he could feel the power that came with feeding, it was intoxicating. He tried to stop himself at one point but Amesys firm hand on the back of his neck kept him in place. Even when he felt the life leaving the boy he couldn't help but want more. With the boy's last breath Seto felt a surge of power, he had never felt stronger.

At last when there was not a drop left in the boy did Seto stand looking horrified at what he'd done…but the power he had now! 

"See now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Seto stared at the body in the bed then at Amesys. " No"

~*~*~

"Seto!" Jou awoke in a cold sweat. 'It was all just a dream…?' Jou sat up, wrapping his arms around himself. 'Something's wrong I just know it…why didn't he stay?' Glancing out the window he saw the full moon. Then as if in reaction to his bad feelings clouds came and covered the moon, leaving everything in blackness. 'Seto…' Jou lay back, curling into a fetal position. 

That night Jou dreamt of darkness, blood, and death. But morning light changes a lot, and when he awoke the dreams melted back into the shadows, waiting for the night that would set them free again.

'I wonder how he's doing? I bet he's fine' Jou thought 'I'm just being stupid he's done these trips before…but still…why hasn't he called? Why does he keep going away?' Jou knew that he was being selfish and that Seto needed to do these business trips, but when Seto was away Jou always felt so lonely and empty.

He couldn't remember how he had lived before Seto had come into his life, bringing light. They had been together almost a year now, and he had never been happier.

His life had taken a turn for the worse when his mom had left his family, taking his sister with her, leaving him alone with his father. Things had never been good between them, but now it was unbearable. Jou was able to stay away from home for only so long, before he had to go back. His dad was always there, always waiting for him to get home.

Then one day Seto had come into his life. They had instantly hated each other. It had been a long time before they had been able to have a normal conversation without fighting. Then one day Jou realized that he loved Seto. He knew everyone saw him as calm and cold, but Jou could see a fire in his eyes.

Then one day when he came home his father had been drunk…and angry. Jou had dodged the first blow, but that just seemed to make his father angrier. The blows had rained down upon him. When he thought it couldn't get any worse it did. He had been nearly unconscious when his father had ripped aside his clothes. After that all he could remember was pain. In the end he had given in welcomingly to the wonderful blackness of unconsciousness. 

When he had woken up he was alone. The first time he had tried to sit up his world had exploded in pain, his vision clouding. It had taken an eternity for him to sit up and finally to manage to stand and pull himself up the stairs. He made it to the bathroom and proceeded to take a very hot shower. What could he do now? He knew he couldn't stay here no matter what. He would have gone to Yugi's house but Yugi was just to innocent, and Jou didn't want to ruin that.

He knew that he didn't really have much of a choice. Ryou and Honda's parents would ask some very hard to answer questions, which he would rather avoid. So there was only one choice…Seto. How he had managed to change and make it to Seto's house was a mystery. It was well after dark when he had finally made it to his house.

Seto had taken one look at him and without a word ushered him into the house. He didn't ask him why he was there, but set him up in a guest bedroom and left to get him some food.

Seto had seen the hints before but had refused to believe it. How could anyone want to damage such a lovely creature? So he hadn't asked any questions, he knew Jou would tell him in his own time.

Later that night he had heard a soft crying in the next room. 'Jou…' Getting up he walked into the hall stopping in front of Jou's door. Knocking softly he let himself in. 

Jou was sitting in the bed, blankets drawn around him, the moon reflecting off his hair. Tears made silver rivers down his face. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…"

"Its okay" Seto reassured him, sitting down next to him on the bed. Reaching up a gentle hand Seto frowned slightly when he saw Jou flinch away from him, he reached forward wiping away the tears. "I won't let anyone hurt you" he promised.

"Why? Why did he do that Seto? Why?!" Jou sobbed throwing himself at him.

Seto wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I don't know, but it won't happen again." 

"Really?" Jou looked up at him.

"I promise" Seto whispered, leaning down swiftly he caught Jou's lips with his own.

Jou shook his head dismissing the memory. Seto had been true to his word and since that day no one had hurt him again.

Well…sorry it took so long to update I promise it won't happen again! Please review, thanks! ^-^


	5. Stolen Kiss, Wanted Blood

Author's note: Exam week is a hell I would not wish upon anyone. Math is also a hell hole meant to make kids want to shoot someone.

Oh yes before I forget, please go r/r my sister's story, its called always…its on my favorites list thankies ^-^

~*~*~

They made quick work of the body, leaving it in the middle of the forest. Animals would finish it before anyone ever found it. 

That night they hunted. 

Seto couldn't remember how many people he killed that night, each death gave him more power and as his power grew, so did the blood lust. Soon he had enough power for some of the more tricky powers his new life gave him. With just a thought he could move from one place to another. He learned to read through a human's mind like a book, and then to influence it. He felt invincible.

It was near dawn that they finally stopped, the blood lust sated for now. Returning to Amesys's apartment Seto fell onto the guest bed, power humming in his veins. He barely noticed when Amesys lay down next to him, because he was so tired, but did notice when Amesys rolled over onto his side. He smirked down on Seto, reaching out to move a lock of his hair out of his face.

"What are you doing?!" Seto leaned away from Amesys's touch.

Amesys leaned forward whispering into Seto's ear "It's okay my pet. I won't hurt you."

"Stop it!" Seto frowned trying to sit up, shaking his head to clear it of his exhaustion. He began to panic as Amesys put his arm on his other side, trapping Seto between his body and the bed.

"What's wrong? Come on my pet. You owe me, I could have left you to die in that alley." He leaned forward quickly catching Seto's lips with his own. Seto's eyes widened, and suddenly he disappeared. 

Amesys fell forward before he caught himself, his hand on the bed clenching into a fist as he growled deep in his throat, barring his fangs. He looked up smirking 'Jou eh? Maybe we should pay him a visit…' He closed his eyes picturing the sandy-haired boy he had seen flash through Seto's mind before he had vanished.

~*~*~

Seto opened his eyes, finding himself somewhere he had never seen before. He was in what looked to be a middle class neighborhood. There were houses on either side of him, somewhere in the distance a bog barked. He could hear cars driving past. He shook his head, his exhaustion swiftly returning. Looking around warily he walked down the street, coming to an empty park.

The sky was lightening in the east, foretelling the coming day. Sitting on an empty bench he pulled his coat close around him. Leaning back he closed his eyes and welcomed the dark release of sleep. 

He slept through dawn, and then through the noises of children playing all day. He finally awoke near dusk. Standing slowly he stretched, trying to release the tension in his muscles. 

'Just fucking great…What do I do now? I can't believe this shit…How could he?!' Then with a rush of guilt he remembered everyone that he had killed, he saw there faces. When he had feed off of them he had for that moment known them, been them, and then he had felt them die while he had grown stronger off of their weakness. He closed his eyes in remorse now, wishing he had been able to control himself.

It was time to go home, he knew that he had put it off for too long. He couldn't stall anymore, Jou would be waiting, If he hadn't forgotten him by now…Seto felt a second wave of guilt at that thought. Why hadn't he called or anything…He didn't even have that damned puppy that had started this all.

He saw Jou's smile, heard his laugh, and he was hit with such a feeling of desperateness he almost fell to the ground.

'Please God, don't let him forget'

~*~*~

Jou hardly slept that night. That day he had finally decided that he couldn't wait for Seto to call, he had called the hotel that Seto was supposed to have checked into for the week. The call still rang in his ears "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba didn't check in on the day he was supposed to, nor has he checked in yet."

'Where are you Seto?' He clutched at his pillow, images of all the time they had spent together, the laughs they had shared, and the rare times he had seen Seto smile. 

A single tear slipped down his face, staining the pillow, soon many more followed. After a long time he couldn't cry anymore, and drifted into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~

'Where are you my pretty?' Amesys prowled yet another neighborhood feeling for the blond-haired beauty he had seen in Seto's mind. 

He had spent the entire day sleeping and now he spent his night hunting for the boy. He had snacked on a few humans he had found in the dark but now he was getting really hungry…and he wanted Jou's blood. 

He deicide that if Seto wouldn't be his he was going to destroy everything he ever cared about, starting with the boy. After all no one likes to be rejected…and he planned on making sure Seto knew the price for messing with stronger vampires. He would teach him a lesson he would never forget, and in the end he would make Seto beg for his forgiveness.

~*~*~ 

As always please r/r, I will love you forever! ^-~ It will keep me from going insane while I try not to kill someone in this last week of school. Also on a better note, since I have summer soon I will be able to write much long chapters from now on. Yay! ^-^ Even though we only have like a month of summer…evil parents and teachers trying to kill us students…year round school...what is that… -_-


End file.
